1. Field of the Present invention
The present invention relates generally to a secure system for tracking shipping containers, and more particularly, to a handheld terminal apparatus paired with shipping containers or ULD vehicles for providing a method for ensuring a secure chain of custody.
2. Background of the Invention
When shipping a product, the shipper must be aware of packing, labeling, documentation, and insurance requirements. In this environment, it is important that shippers ensure that the merchandise is packed correctly so that it arrives in good condition; labeled correctly to ensure that the goods are handled properly and arrive on time at the right place; documented correctly to meet U.S. and foreign government requirements as well as proper collection standards; and insured against damage, loss, and delay.
Most exporters rely on an international freight forwarder to perform these services because of the multitude of considerations involved in physically exporting goods. An international freight forwarder is an agent for the exporter in moving cargo to an overseas destination. These agents are familiar with the import rules and regulations of foreign countries, the export regulations of the U.S. government, the methods of shipping, and the documents related to foreign trade. Export freight forwarders are licensed by the International Air Transport Association (IATA) to handle air freight and the Federal Maritime Commission to handle ocean freight.
Freight forwarders assist exporters in preparing price quotations by advising on freight costs, port charges, consular fees, costs of special documentation, insurance costs, and their handling fees. They recommend the packing methods that will protect the merchandise during transit or can arrange to have the merchandise packed at the port or containerized. If the exporter prefers, freight forwarders can reserve the necessary space on a vessel, aircraft, train, or truck.
Freight forwarders may also arrange with customs brokers overseas to ensure that the goods comply with customs export documentation regulations. A customs broker is an individual or company licensed to transact customs business on behalf of others. Customs business is limited to those activities involving transactions related to the entry and admissibility of merchandise; its classification and valuation; the payment of duties, taxes, or other charges assessed or collected; or the refund, rebate, or drawback thereof.
Documentation must be precise because slight discrepancies or omissions may prevent merchandise from being exported, result in nonpayment, or even result in the seizure of the exporter's goods by U.S. or foreign government customs. Collection documents are subject to precise time limits and may not be honored by a bank if the time has expired. Most documentation is routine for freight forwarders and customs brokers, but the exporter is ultimately responsible for the accuracy of its documents. The number and kind of documents the exporter must deal with varies depending on the destination of the shipment. Because each country has different import regulations, the exporter must be careful to provide all proper documentation.
Since the 9-11 terrorist attacks, a strong emphasis has been placed on studying the security threat to the U.S. by way of the estimated 6-12 million containers entering and reentering the U.S. each year. The 2002 Container Security Initiative (CSI) called for significant improvements in this area of security as it pertains to Intermodal shipping, port inspections and container monitoring. The most promising innovations for container security systems lay in the development of smart containers.
A smart container monitoring system includes a sensing system for monitoring the contents of the container as well as the exterior environment of the container, an on-board processing system comprising a signal receiving element for receiving sensor data from the sensing system, a communication systems, a memory for storing predetermined conditions, and a control element for analyzing received sensor data and declaring security alerts. Wide-spread fielding of smart container monitoring systems will require standardization and system-wide infrastructure to ensure container systems are able to communicate effectively with the remote monitoring station, data fusion centers and/or satellites.
However, given the level of complexity found in the global shipping industry in just meeting the documentation requirements of the U.S. government and the government of the importing country a smart container may be only part of the solution. Shipping companies must provide a user-friendly means of allowing controllable access to the smart container device and ensure that containers are efficiently passed through a clear chain of custody.
3. Description of Related Art
Global packaging delivery companies especially those offering a door-to door service such as UPS, DHL and FedEx focus on one basic task: delivering packages or services quickly and affordably around the globe. United Parcel Services has been using handheld electronic packaging devices since 1991. UPS' 1991 tablet was the first to capture customer signatures. The UPS Delivery Information Acquisition Device (DIAD) was an 11 by 14 inch unit with microprocessor, keypad, infrared bar code scanner, small LCD screen and an electronic signature pad for capturing customer's signatures electronically.
By 2007, UPS rolled out its fourth generation of wireless handheld computers for its 70,000 drivers. The 4th generation DIAD powered by Microsoft Windows CE.net included built-in cellular, wireless LAN and a Bluetooth short range wireless system. It also included a GPS receiver, a bar code scanner and a color screen.
The latest handheld computer model for tracking package delivery is the FedEx MC9500. The MC9500 is an “industrial rugged device” that boasts to be the lightest, the most ergonomic, the fastest working in a 3.5 G Network with greater efficiencies in scanning and data capture. This device is touted to save FedEx from $50 million to $100 million in revenue next year. However, the cost of developing the MC9500 is an enormous investment that could only be absorbed by profitable commercial package delivery companies which can balance the costs with the long term savings.